


Finding Heaven

by kdprovance



Series: Super Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: After being turned into Archangels, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and The Avengers find their new places with each other and with heaven, while also navigating their own relationships, and potential families.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam POV

Being an archangel was crazy. It's been about six months since our visit with Chuck, and true to his word, everything was normal-ish. He was telling the truth when he said that Heaven and Hell were both closed, and in the six months since, we had spread the word to all of the hunters throughout the country. Gabe had been beating us into shape, and whilst he wasn't working with us, he was in heaven, getting everyone ready for our arrival, and making sure that everything was okay. Steve, myself, Nat, and Gabe had only grown closer in our relationship, and I got the feeling that Gabriel was holding something back. He wasn't saying something to us, and I got the feeling it had to do with marriage or something of the like. I knew that as an archangel, it would be futile to try and get human married, but I figured there was a way to be angel married. Dean and Tony were still as close as ever, but it took them a while to figure out the mechanics of sex as archangels. If they didn't keep control there was often a discharge of grace that had the potential to destroy some part of the facility. We knew from experience.

All of us, minus Gabriel, Castiel, and Thor, were given new angel names, and it was hard to get used to, but at the same time, each of us felt that our new angel names worked for us. Mine was Samael and Dean's was Daniel, and both worked. We were happy that neither was something crazy or embarrassing, and we also both knew that the names had important meaning. The Avengers had gotten the following names: Tony was Toniel, Steve was Suriel, Nat was Naya'il, Wanda was Wezynna, Clint was Chayliel, Wilson was Samson, Rhodey was Jeremiel, and Bruce was Baruchiel. We were getting used to the new names and the new powers, but Dean and I especially were having a difficult time with getting our powers organized and settled. Gabriel explained that because we were the vessels, our bodies and souls were made to accept archangel grace, just not new archangel grace. Because of that, it was taking longer for our bodies and souls to adjust.

After about the fourth month, things finally started to settle for Dean and I, and it made me feel a lot better. I knew that with the archangel grace, there was no way the demon blood could still be staining my soul, but I still worried about it and I still sometimes got caught in the mindset of being poisoned. Steve, Nat, and Gabe had really helped in getting me out of that mindset and their love and devotion really made me feel better about the life that I had lived, and the life that I was going to live. One thing that Gabe had explained very quickly after we got our grace was that there was a potential for angels in male vessels to get pregnant. Since then, the four of us, and Dean and Tony had been very careful when we were having sex. If I thought sex was good as a human, boy was I unprepared for how incredible it felt as an archangel. I was actually very excited about the prospect of being able to be pregnant. It was exciting for me to be able to potentially carry one of our children. I knew Nat was definitely going to want to have one, when the subject of children came up.

All in all things were going really well, but when Gabriel arrived looking totally frazzled, I knew that was all about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion for Tony's angel name, please let me know. His current one leave's something to be desired in my opinion. I was trying to keep the first initial the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat POV

When Gabriel arrived at the facility, I could feel his frazzled energy. I immediately flew to where he was, and Sam was already there comforting him. He didn't look good, and that had me worried. Steve was steps behind me, and before I knew it, all of us were in the common room, giving Gabriel our calming energy, and the peace that he needed. Once he was calmer, he looked arround, and said, "I need you all to come to Heaven. I can't handle everything by myself. There's too much to do around there, and I need your help."

We all looked around and grinned. We all knew Gabriel was running himself into the ground over getting Heaven ready to invite us there, but we all figured that when he really needed it, he would come to us, formal invite or not. We all quickly agreed, and Gabriel looked around and he muttered, but we all could hear, "I wish we could have learned." I got the feeling he was reffering to his other brothers.

We all separated, and sat around the room, and Gabriel explained, "Okay. When we arrive in Heaven, I will bring all of you to the throne room and introduce you to the host. They've all been very curious about you, so be prepared for that. After that, you will all go to your assigned places to help out. Heaven is divided into a few areas. The main ones that really need work are Teaching, Healing, and Fledglings. So in the teaching realm, it's not teaching them math and stuff like that. Angels have a built in knowledge of history and all things that humanity has learned academically. Teaching is all about learning about humanity. I felt Thor and Rhodey would be the best two to go there, because Thor you've been in that position before, and I think Rhodey is level headed enough to act as a balance to you. The healing is self explanatory, but mostly it is about restoring the wings of the one's who lost them, and making sure that all of the graces of our brothers and sisters are healthy. Bruce and Wanda, that will be your area. Bruce you have experience with medicine and you are a good at finding a diagnosis. Wanda, you have a talent for keeping people calm, and many of these angels have not experienced a healing or wing grooming in a long time, and they're going to need that calm energy.

"Also, the Fledglings. That is also self-explanatory, but the baby angels need us. Sam, Dean, I don't know if you knew but throughout the whole time you were fighting with Heaven, the angels were still having relationships, and fledglings were and are still being born. After they give birth, most angels don't connect with their children. That's something that I'd like to see change. It will teach the angels how to care for their own young, and it will allow us to not have to constantly monitor all of the fledglings. Myself and Sam will be there, and we will be watching over the newborns, and keeping an eye on the pregnant mothers. Angels don't have the same reactions to pregnancy that humans do, but they tend to be incredibly prone to lashing out, and both Sam and I can handle that and still be emotionally present for their needs.

"The other sections are Combat, Weapons, and Strategy. I want Dean, Castiel, and Natasha in combat; Tony and Clint in weapons; and Steve and Wilson in strategy. Forever, angels have learned one way of doing things. We still fight with angel swords when there are much better weapons out there. We tend to be rigid in the fight training, and many angels don't know how to fight in a hand to hand situation. If they have a blade, they're fine, but without it, they're helpless. In addition, angels tend not to care about stealth or strategy. Because we can make people forget, it doesn't matter. Now, I know it's not necessary for them to learn any of these things anymore because Earth is closed, but I'd rather err on the side of caution. But I also want all of you to help the seraphs understand that there is more to their life than any one thing. They can do as they please throughout Heaven and if they don't want to train, or work with weapons, they don't have to. They can work in healing or with the fledglings if they so choose. Even if they want to do nothing, that is totally fair. Heaven has been in turmoil for a long time, and it is going to take time for things to settle down.

"Once things settle down, I'm going to place some of you on Prayer detail. You'll have some lower angels to help you, but I will re-open Heaven, and the angels that are assigned there will be in charge of answering prayers. Not all will be answered, but the most dire ones will be dealt with. Dad left because he wanted us to learn free will, and humanity has learned that, but I think it's time we end the non-involvement pact. Yeah?"

We all nodded our agreement, and he continued, "Also, Sam, Dean, there are some people who have been chomping at the bit to see you, so once you've met the host, I'll send you there and let you see some of those people. You'll have free reign to see them whenever you want to, and they know how much you've done and been through. I made sure to explain everything, so be ready for either extreme love, or the opposite."

Sam and Dean looked between each other, and both had wide eyes. I think they knew there was a possibility that they would get to see family, but having it be a reality was a totally different thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the ones that follow are some of my favorites that I've ever written. I'll probably post one of them a day until they're all posted. :) Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve POV

After Gabriel explained everything, we all changed into the armor that Chuck had given us. After the change, we arrived at the facility to find sets of angelic armor for all of us, with a note that read: Wear them in good health. I think the look on our faces was about the same because we couldn't really process the idea that Chuck would give us each individually made armor. But, that's the way it was, so might as well use it, right?

When we all met back up, I was immediately drawn to Sam, Gabe, and Nat. Our relationship had expanded in ways that I was not expecting but was not mad about. I was the happiest I had ever been, and all four of us were content with our situation. Anyways, the three of them looked incredible in the armor, and I could feel the energy that was floating between us heat up a few notches, none of us really knowing what to do about it right now. But, before anyone could do anything, Gabriel was winging us away to Heaven. Normally we would do it ourselves, but we didn't know where Heaven was, so we didn't know where to go.

When we landed, the room we landed in looked like it was right out of a Renaissance painting. It was made totally out of stone, and there were rich textiles and frescoes around the room. My jaw was hanging open, and I wasn't the only one. I continued to look around and we all had a throne that was up on the dais we were standing on. None was larger than the others, and we all knew instantly which one was ours. Our grace called to the proper throne, and I knew this must have been Chuck or Gabriel's design. After our shock wore off, we all found our seats, and Gabriel put out the call to the host.

Before I knew it, the room was filled with thousands of balls of floating light. It was a beautiful sight, and I was awed by the display. I knew I could see the angels true forms, but I liked thinking of them as just light. It was easier to wrap my head around that than seeing them in their true forms, which I'm sure were stunning. I looked down the line at my fellow archangels, and everyone had a similar look of shock on their face. I smiled and looked at Gabriel. He was sitting back, taking in all of our reactions, but also monitoring the reactions of the host. While they might have been excited to meet us, I'm sure not all of them were looking forward to this new power structure in Heaven. Once everyone seemed to settle down, Gabriel proceeded to introduce all of us to the host, and the Avengers were met with sounds of approval. The Winchesters and Castiel, on the other hand, were met with noises of general disappointment, and even anger. I looked down at Sam and I could see the look on his face. I wasn't going to stand for it, so I stood.

A hush fell over everyone and I began to speak, "First of all, I recommend you can the bad talk about the Winchesters. While they might have hurt many of our brethren, they were doing it for each other, and to protect the world that they lived in. If some of you only had the same backbone, things might have turned out differently. As for Castiel, he did what he thought was right, and was misled by an angel that caused all of you to be cast down. The only reason he felt the need to do that was because he was doing his penance for releasing the Leviathans on the world, which he wouldn't have done if your brother Raphael wasn't dead set on starting the Apocalypse and undoing all of the work that the Winchesters did. Also, did you know that the final ingredient in Metatron's spell was Castiel's grace? Castiel lost the one thing that connected him to the host, and he was able to persevere, even when Dean didn't want him around because of Gadreel. Castiel is a better Angel then any of you will ever be because he knows what it is to be human, just as we all do. Heaven is a better place because of the three of them. You don't have to love them, or even like them, but you will treat them with the same level of respect you would treat us, and maybe, just maybe you'll see them as more than Michael and Lucifer's vessels, and the angel who accidentally cast you from Heaven. You may see us as less because we started out as humans, but I hope you'll soon realize that it is our biggest advantage. If you don't like us, feel free to fall, or find your own private section of Heaven. But know that no matter what, we will always know where you are, and we will not allow you to start a rebellion or revolution. Heaven has seen too much war recently, and frankly, war never solved anything, and I speak from experience."

The host was dead silent, and everyone was staring at me. I sat back down, and looked to Gabriel, nodding at him to continue. "Well, on that note, I want all of you to decide where you want to be assigned. Your choices, for now, are Combat, Weapons, and Strategy. Each of these three areas will be taught and monitored by two or three of your new brothers and sisters. After you've decided where you want to go, for now, you will go to either Teaching or Healing. Once all of you have been healed by Baruchiel and Wezynna, and taught about what it means to be human by Thor and Jeremiel, you can re-evaluate, and be placed with Combat, Weapons, Strategy, or Fledglings. If none of those things call to you, you don't have to do any of them. You can just be an angel who lives in Heaven. I don't give a shit if you do anything or not, but you will be healed and educated. After everything settles down, a few of us will begin looking for people to lead a prayer answering task force. You will not be answering all prayers, but the big ones will be heard and taken under advisement, got it?"

The room was still silent, and the host seemed to be taking in Gabriel's orders. Soon the balls of light began disappearing and once they were all gone, Gabriel sent us where we were assigned, minus Sam and Dean, who he brought personally to the Heaven that was filled with people the Winchester's considered family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much. <3

Dean POV

After meeting the host, and hearing Steve speak up for us like that, I was reeling. But, I knew I needed to pull myself together because I was about to see family. Gabriel took Sam and me, and when we landed, we were looking at the same Roadhouse we saw on our last trip to Heaven. Sam and I were both smiling, but suddenly we noticed the eyes on us. We looked around, and the people that we saw nearly brought tears to our eyes. Mom and Dad were sitting in a booth, cuddled up to one another. Bill, Ellen, and Jo Harvelle were standing behind the bar, with smiles on their faces. Bobby, Rufus, and Pamela were sitting at a three top all drinking straight from bottles of Johnny Walker Blue. Kevin and Charlie were sitting at the bar, grinning like the children they were. Adam and Kate Milligan were sitting together, and it was a shock to see Dad not only interacting with Mom but showing his love for Adam and Kate. As expected, Ash was flopped onto the pool table, not drunk, because this was Heaven, but definitely not clear headed. Sam and I continued to look around, and suddenly, Bobby broke the silence with, "Well, are you idjits gonna say somethin' or are we gonna have to do all the talkin'."

With that, Sam and I looked at each other, and busted up laughing. Before we knew it, we were joined by the bar, and the tension that had settled, evaporated, and hugs and drinks were passed around, and everyone was talking and shooting the breeze. After passing around hugs, I was sitting at the bar trying to understand why I was given this gift. I noticed someone join me, and when I looked over, Charlie was sitting to my left, and Kevin was sitting at my right. I smiled at both of them, and they said at the same time, "You know we forgive you, right?"

My eyes started to tear up, and I whispered, "I don't deserve that forgiveness."

Kevin was the first to speak, and he said, "Yes you do. How could you have known that Ezekiel wasn't who he said he was? Yeah, you may have coerced Sam into saying yes, but the actions that Gadreel took were his and his alone, not yours. My death was an accident, and I'm okay with it. I got to see my mom alive, and I got to see you guys in the bunker before Chuck sent me here. While my life was by no means what I wanted from it, it was interesting, and that's more than I could have said before meeting you."

I was full on crying now, and not ashamed of it for one second. I looked at Kevin, really looked, and I knew that he was telling me the truth. I smiled wetly, and said, "I appreciate it, Kevin. I don't know if I will ever forgive myself, but knowing that you were happy with your life makes it easier. Knowing that you lived a life you liked makes it easier to not have you around. I hope you get to see your mom soon, and I am again, so sorry."

Kevin smiled and said, "I'm still tied to that ring. I can see my mom whenever I want. She's doing really well, and I'm sure the next time I see her, I'll tell her about this visit and she'll pray as loud as she can until you both go and see her."

I laughed and said, "I look forward to that day, Mr. Prophet."

He nodded and got up from the bar to leave me with Charlie. I couldn't even look at her. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and said, "You gave me the adventure I so longed for in my life. That can never be repaid."

I looked at her and whispered, "You were so young."

She smiled and said, "Dean, I made my choices. Sam called me and asked for my help decoding the Book of the Damned. I wanted to help you because you'd done so much for me. You helped me make peace with my mother's death. You helped me find myself after Oz. You helped me find my adventure with Dorothy. You were my handmaiden. Don't take those choices away from me. They were mine and I'd make them all over again."

I was openly weeping, and I said, "You know I murdered all of those Stynes for you."

Her face fell a little and she whispered, "I bore witness to it, Dean. I saw every single one of those kills, and while not what I would have done by a long shot, it was what you needed to do. I loved you before I died, and I love you even more after. You have made my life, and the lives of so many others so wonderful, and I am so lucky that I now get to see you being an archangel and shit. Don't carry those guilts around with you. They'll kill you long before your time, and you're an archangel now, which means you can live forever. I love you, Dean."

I looked at Charlie, and replied in a whisper, "I know."

I wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. I was finally able to come to peace about some things, but there were still things that needed working through. I looked around the bar and saw Sam talking to Dad. I wanted to hear what they were saying, but I knew I needed to let Sam make his own peace with the people in the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. Oh. My. Godddd. I love it so muchhhhhh, and I hope you do too.

Sam POV

When Dean and I split off in the Roadhouse, he went for the bar, while I went to see Adam and Kate. I looked at the two of them, and said, "You will never understand how sorry I am."

They both looked at me, and said, "Forgiven."

My jaw fell open, and Adam said, "The moment my soul touched down in the cage, it was here. I never experienced the cage as you did. I'm not even quite sure why you experienced the cage at all, but we each have our paths. Sam, you did what you could to help me, and I chose to listen to the angels rather than my blood. That's not on you. Now, Dad's been chomping at the bit to talk to you ever since Gabriel came here and explained everything. Go talk to him and make sure you listen."

I looked over to see Mom and Dad snuggled up in one side of a booth, so I headed over to the bar to grab a few beers, and I walked over to their table, and said, "Hey Mom. Hey Dad."

They looked up at me, and both smiled and said, "Hi Sammy."

I sat down and said, "It's Sam."

They both grinned and said, "We know."

Mom looked at me and said, "I've seen it all Sam. When I first made it up here, I was in my own Heaven and my saving grace at that time was the fact that I could watch you and Dean grow up. I saw everything in your life and I gave your father a stern tongue lashing when he arrived. We've both seen everything since then and we are both so proud of you. I'm going to let you talk with your dad, but I need you to know that no matter what, we both love you."

My jaw was hanging open and I stuttered back, "I love you too, Mom."

She smiled and got up from the booth, leaving Dad and me alone. He looked at me for a long time, clearly trying to find the words to say, and finally, the silence was broken with, "My god, Sam. I cannot even begin to understand what you've been through, but you have to know that I am the proudest father ever. No one could be prouder of a son than I am of you. You were dealt a shit hand, and you not only managed to push through it, but you managed to find a way to be kind. I could never understand that. The reason I pushed so hard was that I didn't want your soft heart to make you weak. What I came to realize long after I was gone is that it is your greatest strength. I don't approve of everything you've done, but Sam, you've done right by me, your mother, and the Winchester name."

If I was still human, there was a distinct possibility that I might have had a coronary and died right then and there. But, I was an archangel, and thus immune to human illness. I just stared at Dad and he was looking back at me and I couldn't even think of anything to say. My mind was racing and before I could censor myself I asked, "Why did you tell Dean to kill me?"

Dad seemed to deflate and he replied, "Because I was terrified of your fate. I was terrified of the fact that you had the potential to lead a Demon army."

"Dad, you taught me my whole life that if it was a monster, it died. Do you really think I would have led an army of Demons?"

Dad huffed a laugh and said, "Sam, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what you were going to do because you've been shirking expectations since you were little. All I knew is that you had that demon's blood in you and there was a strong possibility that you could be manipulated into doing something terrible. I just wanted Dean to be prepared for that."

"So you told him to kill me?" I asked, incredulous.

"I told him to save you, and if he couldn't, then he'd have to kill you. I knew Dean would do anything to save your life because you two have always been closer than brothers. I suppose that's partly my fault, but it was what I banked everything on because I knew he would do anything for you. I certainly didn't see a demon deal coming, but that had more to do with the big plan than anything else."

I deflated with his words, and then asked, "Why did you tell me never to come back when I left for Stanford?"

"I don't know. I was so terrified of losing you that I lashed out. Your mother gave me a talking to about that one too. I've had a lot of time to talk to your mother, and many times she's chewed me out for my choices."

I smiled and said, "Good. You deserve it. Do you know what that did to me? I thought I was unloved, unwanted, and undeserving of anything. Dean showing up in my apartment telling me you were missing? I didn't want to go with him. The only reason I did was that I had missed him so much. I was never in it for you. I was in it for Dean and then for Jessica. She was the reason I fought so hard, and she was the reason that I got back into it, hook, line, and sinker. When we found you on that Daeva hunt, the only reason I even hugged you was that Dean was standing there and I knew he'd have my hide for not doing it. When we were hunting The Colt and those vamps, I confronted you because I knew that you only saw me as the baby. You never saw me as anything other than Sammy, even when you had evidence that showed you I wasn't Sammy anymore. But then when you were possessed by Azazel, for some reason, I couldn't shoot you. I couldn't let you die, Dad. And after that, in the car, I told you that the demon didn't come before everything, and I meant it. At that moment the only thing on my mind was getting Dean to a hospital. I didn't give a shit about Azazel or anything. My big brother, the man that raised me, and taught me everything I know was bleeding out in the back seat, and you were telling me that the demon was more important than him? How could you, dad? How could you think that the demon was more important than the life of your son?"

"I didn't! I ended up trading my life for his with the same demon who murdered my wife. I--"

"And you never would have needed to do that if you had just let it go a little. He did what he did because he knew you were getting close, and with you off the board, Dean and I would be crippled," I raged.

Dad sighed and said, "Sam, I saw everything that happened to you and your brother after Azazel was killed. That really was me who grabbed his vessel. After I nodded at you two, I was here, and I saw everything you did for your brother, and I saw all of the things you did after he got back. I'm upset that you were able to be manipulated, but I also understand that pain. I understand losing the one person in your life who helps it make sense. I thought you might be able to see things from my point of view after losing your brother, but you never did."

I reared back as if I had been slapped. I stared at Dad for a moment before the realization hit me. "Oh my god."

"Now do you understand?" he asked, understanding radiating from his pores.

I stared back at him and whispered, "Yeah. I understand."

He smiled and said, "I'm glad. The one thing I want you to know, Sam, is that I've always loved you. I loved you when I was alive, and I loved you when I was dead. I loved you through everything I saw you go through, including the Demon blood, Lucifer, being soulless, the hallucinations, the trials, your possession by Gadreel, and your furious work to rid your brother of the Mark. Even after that, with the Darkness, G-d, and working with the Avengers, I've loved you. I am so happy to see you so happy in your relationship. I don't understand it, really, but I'm happy you're happy."

"Thanks, Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 3/19/19: I'm heavily editing this chapter. I hated it when I posted it, so I figured I would try and make it better.

Steve POV

While Sam and Dean were off visiting their family, Gabriel winged all of the people who were going to be of use to their places. Because none of us were needed at the time, I searched out where Sam was, and it seemed that he was back from seeing family, and he was with Gabriel in the nursery. I flew there, and when I landed, I could immediately tell something had shifted for Sam. When he saw me, he walked up with a confidence I hadn't seen from him, and he kissed me with passion. When we separated, I asked, "What's gotten into you?"

He smiled and said, "I saw all of the people that I thought were lost forever, and I made amends with my Dad over shit that's far too old for me to be still carrying around. After our talk, I was able to let it all go, and I feel better than I've felt in years."

"Aw, babe, I'm so glad you got that chance. I wanted to check in on you and let you know that I love you to the moon and back."

Sam's grin lit up his face and he replied, "Love you too, Steve. Now, go."

I smiled back and flew back to where Wilson and I were waiting for angels to show up after healing and education. As I left, I heard Gabriel say in my head, "I figure it will take time for the healings and education part of this thing, so you, Wilson, and the others are free to go back to the facility, or just explore a bit of Heaven if you want to. By the way, I also stopped by to see some people that have been missing you, so if you want to go and see them, let me know, and I'll take you there. Also, let Wilson know that someone has been waiting to see him for a bit."

My heart dropped into my stomach, and I replied, "Um, sure. I'll let him know, and I'll tell everyone about going back to the facility."

I broadcasted Gabriel's message to everyone except Wilson and those that were doing things, and when I returned to the strategy room, Wilson took one look at me and said, "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It's fine. Sam's good and Gabriel just told me that he could take me to see some people I've been missing for over seventy years, and added that if you wanted to see Riley, he's been waiting on you."

Sam got a similarly shell-shocked look on his face and said, "Let me think on it. I'll talk to Gabriel when I make a decision."

I nodded and he left to go back to the facility. I then directed to Gabriel, "Gabe, bring me to my family please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY it's been so long since I've updated. After changing the last chapter, I kind of fell off this fic and then just recently hit on some inspo. Much love.

**Steve POV**

When I landed, I looked around and realized I was in the English bar where the Howling Commandos were formed. All eyes were on me, and I said, "Hey fellas."

They grinned at me, and we fell into old routines as if no time had passed. It felt incredible to be here with them, but as I looked around, I realized that something was missing. I interrupted with, "Where's Bucky?"

All of them looked back at me and Dugan was the one to answer with, "We all arrived here one by one. I figured he should already have been here, and then you, but I was the first one here. When I arrived the place was empty. Slowly it filled up, but we haven't seen Barnes since that mission and this is the first time we're seeing you."

My heart stopped in my chest. Bucky never showed up to heaven? Could he be in hell? No, never. Based on what the Winchesters said, people only went to hell if they made deals or did especially horrible things to others or themselves. Bucky was the kindest man I ever knew, and he wouldn't have ended up in hell. He wouldn't have made a deal either, so it must mean that he's alive. My knees nearly buckled with the realization that Bucky was alive somewhere in the world. But then it hit me that he must have known that I was alive, so why didn't he come and see me since I woke up from the ice? A lance of ice pierced my heart with the realization that someone must have captured him because the only way he could be alive is either being frozen like I was, or experimented on. I felt all of the blood leave my face and I whispered, "I have to find him."

I looked at the rest of the Commandos, and they nodded their approval. Whether they knew it or not, Bucky was my literal soulmate. I just hoped that if I found him, he would fall in love with Sam, Gabe, and Nat as much as I had. Although I'd be willing to give them up for Buck, I didn't really want to. After thanking the Commandos, I flew back to the Nursery, to see Sam and Gabe each holding a small fledgling in their arms, which helped me bring my temper under control, and help me focus on the task at hand. The two of them looked up when I landed and immediately handed the babies back to their mothers and came to see me.

Sam asked, "Everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Bucky's alive," I breathed, finally admitting to my realization.

I felt the shock ripple through them, and suddenly I realized how lucky I was to have them and that I could actually do something about it this time. I could find and help Bucky out of whatever situation he was in because I was now an Archangel and had friends that were also Archangels. Everything was going to work out.

Gabe looked at me and said, "We'll find him. Go see Nat and the others and tell them about it, and I'll search for him. Okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Nat POV**

I could feel Steve land at the facility from heaven, and I immediately noticed that he was not okay. There wasn't a real name for what he was feeling, but he was raging, along with feeling a deep and overwhelming sadness. I noticed a slight flame of hope, but it was small, and likely overwhelmed. I flew to where he landed and he had a devastating look on his face. He appeared to be crushed by his sadness, but he would not be bowed by it. I said, "Everything okay? Wilson came by and told me that you were hanging with some people in heaven."

"Yeah. They're fine. Bucky's alive out there somewhere. He never made it to heaven, and he would never do the terrible things needed for him to go to hell. He also would never make a deal with a demon. No matter how terrible things were," Steve explained, and my jaw fell open in shock.

We stared at each other for several minutes, and he seemed to be just waiting for me to say something. I decided to be as honest as possible. "Just to clarify, Bucky fell from a train in the Alps, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I think I know what may have happened to him. Zola pumped him full of stuff before this, yes?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you know?"

"I'm not totally sure. But when I was in the Red Room, we had a trainer. He had a metal arm and it seemed as if his body and mind were not his own. He always had a handler nearby, and if he got too out of control, they would shout words at him, and he would become compliant. I didn't know who he was then, but when I saw your file and saw the two of you together, I knew he was the one who had trained me. So, I think what happened, is he fell from the train, the serum he was given by Zola kept him alive long enough so he could be found in the mountains, and then HYDRA replaced his arm and wiped him of who he was so he could be their perfect soldier. Years later, I ran into him again, in Odessa. Remember, the mission I told you about right before SHIELD fell?"

"The one where some guy with a metal arm killed your asset through you? I thought that guy was dead. You told me he was dead."

"Because I didn't want you getting your hopes up about your friend. I had a feeling when we took down SHIELD and HYDRA, they'd put him back in the freezer. At that point, you wouldn't have been able to find him anyway, and we all know that you would have run yourself ragged trying to take out HYDRA. You nearly did after the fall. Yeah, you were there for us with Ultron, but we needed you," I explained, taking in the devastated look on his face.

He stared back at me, and then whispered, "Thanks, Nat. I need to tell everyone else about the situation and see if I can get some help."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam POV

When Steve flew away, I looked down at Gabriel. He had a look of horror on his face, and I knew he was going to burn down the world in order to get to Bucky. To be honest, I kind of wanted to do the same. Steve was a wonderful person and I loved him with everything I had, but I also knew that Bucky Barnes was Steve's soul mate. He was the one person who knew Steve better than all of us. The thought of him being treated the way he had been for the last 70 years made me feel like my stomach was going to crawl out of my throat. I closed my eyes, reminding myself that this was about Steve and Bucky, not Gabe and I. When I looked at Gabe again, it seemed he had calmed down too so he looked at me and said, "Let's go get Barnes."

I nodded, and we both manifested our armor, keeping blades at our sides, but ready for action if needed. We each also had multiple guns in hand, because while angel blades worked, we wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. We both closed our eyes and began searching out his soul. When Steve had come back, he gave us all of his memories about Bucky and about how his soul felt. It was enough for both of us to have a distinct impression of what Bucky's soul would look like so that we could find him no matter where he was. We both had a lock on the soul so we joined hands and flew off.

\--

When we landed, my eyes opened and it seemed like I was back hunting monsters again. The warehouse was dreadfully unkempt, along with being highly creepy and unnerving. We looked around and we saw the glint of something metal in the corner. I turned my body to face where the glint was coming from and I called out, "Hello. We're not here to hurt you, I promise. We're here on behalf of a friend."

Out of the shadows, approached a figure who was armed to the teeth and had a large rifle aimed at both of our heads. He looked like he hadn't seen people or food in a long time, with a beard that looked like it was taking over his entire face. The figure spoke, "I don't have any friends."

A small smile made its way to my face. I replied, "Actually yeah you do. I think you have a few friends. Me and him are two of them. Do you mind putting the gun down and we'll explain who we are and who we're here because of?"

He looked at both of us and it seemed like he was fighting with himself on what to do. But, slowly, he lowered the gun and approached. When I could see him a little better, I noticed that he was leaning more toward his left side, which was the side with the artificial arm. His face appeared gaunt and thin, along with his clothes looking like they were a few sizes too big for him. He stood in front of us, gun down, and Gabriel smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Gabriel and this is my friend Sam. Is there anything you can tell us about who you are?"

"Soldier," he replied, in Russian "I am Soldier."

Gabe and I looked at each other knowing this was bad. A man not knowing who he was? It was a horrible reality and I wanted to fix it the best way I could. But before I could say or do anything, Gabe snapped his fingers and the man fell to the ground. I stared incredulously and Gabe said, "He needs immediate attention. His brain is warring with him and his soul is on the decline. Plus, that arm is a travesty and needs to be replaced. He needs the attention now and he doesn't have the time to choose at this moment. After we get him stable, sure, he can go wherever he wants, but as the soulmate of one of my boyfriends, I'm going to give him the help he needs."

I smiled at the words soulmate and boyfriend, nodding because he was right. He needed the help now, and when he woke up and was feeling better he could bitch us out over taking his will away. I looked around the warehouse and found a few belongings, but there wasn't really much there in terms of things that he owned. It made my chest ache, but it wasn't surprising. I met back with Gabe and we flew the three of us right into the med facility of the compound. Before we even knew it, we were surrounded. All of the Avengers, along with Dean and Castiel showed up and had some kind of weapon. I frowned and asked, "Didn't Steve tell you anything?"

Everyone looked a little uncomfortable, and then I noticed Steve and Nat were both missing. I asked Dean, "Where are they?"

"I felt him come back a little after we got back and then I felt the two of them get into an argument. I'm not totally sure what happened, but I think they got into some kind of fight about whatever Steve told her."

I nodded and explained, "Okay, so, Steve went up to see the Howling Commandoes in heaven, and when he got there, Bucky Barnes was missing. He knew Barnes couldn't have gone to hell, so he guessed that he had been alive for the last seventy years. He was right. We found Barnes in a warehouse, and he looked like he hadn't seen a shower or a good meal in weeks. But worse than that, is the metal arm that is attached to him. He fell from the train in '45, and I guess someone found him and put the arm on him. He has no memory of who he is. But what we do know is that he is severely malnourished, nearly folding over from the weight of his arm, and his brain is nearly dying because of what has been done to him. We need to figure out how to get him better. This is Steve's soul mate, and we all know Steve deserves this."

Everyone nodded and we all slowly got to work. Bruce hooked Bucky up to a million machines, while Tony made a beeline for the metal appendage that was coming out of his left side. The rest of them dispersed into other parts of the facility, trying to look for Steve and Nat. I was getting increasingly worried because I figured they both would have felt our return and known we had a guest, let alone one as important as Bucky. Slowly, we got readings together on Bucky's vitals, how his system was fairing, and Tony had gotten into the guts of the mechanical arm. It seemed to run based on the same principle as our brains do, small pulses of electricity, but there was no power source that could be found. As the arm was slowly dismantled, it became clearer and clearer that we were missing something fundamental about the way the arm functioned as both a part of Bucky and on its own. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long! :)

As we were getting Bucky stable, I sent out some energy to look for Steve and Nat. I found them both in our bedroom, so I notified Gabe that I was going to find them, and I flew to the room. When I landed, they were both on the bed, naked and sleeping. I frowned just slightly, looked around and saw the clothes strewn everywhere and the condom wrapper sitting on the nightstand. I smiled slightly, and went to Steve's side and kissed him. He stirred and his eyes opened. When he saw me he smiled and said, "Hi."

"Hi, love. Nat okay?"

"She's good. What are you doing back?" he asked.

"We found him, Steve. He's in medical right now."

His face drained of color and he popped out of bed. Nat woke at his movement and as he scrambled to get pants on, she asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We found Barnes. He needed immediate attention, so he's in medical getting treatment right now."

Her face seemed to pale slightly, and I asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some ghosts from the past. Steve told me and I had to explain to him that Bucky trained me while I was in the Red Room. He got a little upset so I tried to remind him that I wouldn't have known until I saw his file before New York. He was understanding, but still angry, so I reminded him that after SHIELD and HYDRA fell, he's probably been on his own since and needs us to find him, not bicker over what I did or didn't tell him. He agreed and then you know what happened."

I smiled and nodded. Steve had already left the room and I was handing Nat her clothes so we could go and see Barnes. She was looking at me and asked, "You look like something is on your mind."

"Yeah, thinking about how this foursome is going to turn into a fivesome. Steve and Barnes are soulmates, so I'm just hoping he has room in his heart for the rest of us."

She frowned and nodded, fully dressed and ready to go and see everyone in medical.

\--

Steve POV

When Sam told me that Bucky was here in the facility, I couldn't get out of bed fast enough. I shoved my legs through pants and ran to medical to see him. What I found made my heart stop in my chest. He was thin as a rail, his hair looked like it hadn't seen a wash in far too long, and his left arm was missing. When I was fully in the room, all eyes were on me and Tony approached saying, "He's fine. Gabe brought him in like this, and he's been out ever since. He needs the rest, and we put him on a feeding tube and an IV in order to get him what he needs. I figured you might want to be the one to try and repair his brain because you know him better than all of us."

Before I could say a word, Sam and Nat were back, and I could hear Nat's harsh intake of breath. I looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes. I looked to Gabe and said, "Wake him up. I want to see what he remembers."

"Steve, I can't. His brain is warring with itself and the two personalities are working against each other. When he's out like this, it keeps them working slower. If he was awake, they'd be slowly killing him."

"I need to talk to him, Gabe," I begged.

Gabe looked behind me at Sam and asked, "Any ideas?"

I turned around to look at Sam for a second and he said, "Is there a way we could remove the Soldier personality? If they're warring, it seems like both are sentient parts of him. Can that part of him be removed and then slowly reintroduced?"

Gabe looked thoughtful and then said, "It's possible. But I would need him to agree."

I nodded and said, "Then wake him up and I'll get him to agree. Everyone but Gabe, out."

Quickly everyone left the room and I approached his bedside, while Gabe placed his hand on Bucky's forehead. He looked back at me and I nodded once. His hand glowed for a moment and then Bucky's eyes opened. They looked foggy with sleep and as the glaze faded from his eyes and he saw me, I smiled and said, "Hey Buck."


End file.
